Soul: Backstage Stories- Make You Smile
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Mike had a rough day at school, Robby decides he's going to cheer her up by telling her a story about something that happened before the Bite of '87...and it concerns a certain bear. Here's a hint: Squeak, Squeak.


**So the idea came a while ago during writing the Soul series that Mike found out about Freddy's squeaky nose. I couldn't put it in the original series because I had _no_ idea where to do it! So, I decided I'm going to be doing a series of one-shots/mini-chapter fics called _Soul: Backstage Stories_. They'll detail some of the stuff that happens in the background, such as Scott's motive for killing the kids, Emily's time after she died, Fredbear's Family Diner, little Robby dealing with the aftermath of his mother's death...and so one. So, be on the look out for them...because some of these will have post- _Soul: Guardian Angel_ moments...like this one does!**

Make You Smile

The last thing Mike wanted to do that day was go to work. _But_ , she had to. The seventeen year old trudged into the pizzeria, the bill of her hat pulled down over her forehead so much that you couldn't see the tears of frustration and anger in her eyes.

"Mike!" came Sam's voice as the spirit waved from the stage, "You're here! Ah _man_ I can't wait to show you…"

She stormed past him, making the scarlet eyed boy blink in confusion.

"Ok…guess I can," he stated.

"What's going on?" came Robby's voice as he came from backstage.

"Mike just blew me off," Sam blinked, staring in the direction the living girl went.

"Hmm," Robby frowned, sprinting forwards and catching up with his sister in less than the bat of an eye, "Everything ok?"

"Fine," Mike growled.

"The sound of that 'fine' tells me different," Robby pressed, "C'mon, Mikey, what's wrong?"

"I said I'm _fine_!" Mike snapped shoving Robby away and storming into her office.

Robby started forwards, he was nearly in the doorway right as Mike slammed the doors shut.

"Ow," Robby stated, rubbing his nose where the door clipped it, "Mike, c'mon, open up,"

 _"_ _Go away,"_

" _Mike_ …"

 _"_ _Leave me alone, Robby!"_

Robby gave a low growl but walked back towards the stage, seeing the other three spirits looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"What's got Mike so crabby?" Sam prodded.

"I don't know," Robby growled, "She slammed the door in my face,"

"Maybe it was just a bad day?" Amanda suggested, tugging on one of her feathers, "Maybe she just needs some cheering up! Sam can play that new song he came up with, Matt can help him out, I can make a little dinner for her…but Robby, what are _you_ gonna do?"

His tail flicked as he gave a thoughtful hum. His golden eyes flashed as he smiled. The eldest spirit opened his mouth to answer…when the clock struck midnight and all four spirits burst into smoke.

* * *

Mike didn't have to worry about the spirits coming to get her now that she'd removed the chip that was making them glitch. But, she wasn't in the mood for talking so she shut the doors every time they came close.

She'd gotten halfway into the night, successfully keeping the spirits out when…

"So what's got you so crabby?" Robby's voice asked.

Mike gave a low growl and closed her eyes.

"I _knew_ I wasn't checking you often enough," she grumbled, spinning around in her chair and facing the seven foot animatronic fox that served as her brother's prison during her shift.

"Why would you need to?" Robby asked, "We're not glitching anymore and we're not playing our game. Mike, what's got you so mad at us? What did we do?"

"It wasn't you…just…some jerks at school," Mike sighed, flapping her hand, "Don't worry, it's not you guys. I just…don't want to talk about it,"

"It's got you _that_ upset," Robby muttered, walking in and hopping up on the desk, barely making it groan as it took his weight, "Everyone's been worried about you, Mike…The others are trying to cheer you up. Matt and Sam are working on one of Sam's songs, Mandy's making dinner for you…"

"I _thought_ I smelled something good," Mike hummed.

"And _I_ am going to tell you a story while we wait,"

"Wait…what?"

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty good at it," Robby preened, "Did I ever tell you about Matt's nose?"

"…No?" Mike blinked, her own wrinkling slightly, "Why…?"

The spirit gave a positively evil laugh.

"Oh, you'll like this," he chuckled, "Ok, so it all started when we first moved to this location. This was before the virus set in and when we were like _this_ during the day instead of at night…"

"The glory days before the Bite," Mike stated.

She noticed how Robby visibly flinched, eyes flicking to black before brightening back to gold, at the mention of that day but he carried on.

"…Yeah," he nodded, "Anyway…we were waiting for the night guard to show up…"

* * *

 _July 30, 1987_

"I'm. So. _Bored_ ," Sam groaned, banging his head against the stage.

"Not my fault you didn't grab the book first," Amanda giggled, looking up from her page and down at Sam from her perch _on_ the stage.

"Jeremy will be here in about half an hour," Robby said, tossing a baseball in the air before hurling it towards Matt.

"So don't worry about it," Matt replied, catching the ball in his paw and throwing it back to Robby.

"We _could_ play Monkey in the Middle," Sam suggested, watching the two older spirits toss the ball back and forth.

"Are you _kidding_?" Robby demanded, "With how high you jump we'd be lucky if we even got it to the other person!"

" _Fine_ ," Sam grumbled, crossing his violet arms, his gears creaking as he did, "I hope that ball hits you between the eyes,"

"Sam!" Amanda chastised as Robby shot him a glare.

Matt threw the ball as Robby turned his head. The eldest spirit's reflexes saved him from getting whacked in the head…but it so happened to be Robby's hook instead of his paw that caught it. The baseball sunk on the hook's tip and Robby growled, shaking his right arm vigorously.

"C'mon, stupid thing, get off!" he snapped while Sam started howling and Amanda looked up from her book to whack Sam upside the head.

Suddenly, the ball flew off the hook and sailed through the air, right at Matt, who wasn't paying attention.

"MATT!" Robby yelled, "Hit the deck!"

"Huh?" Matt asked, turning towards his friend…right as the ball struck him in the nose.

 _SQUEAK!_

The four spirits froze. Amanda, Robby and Sam all stared at a statue-like Matt, blinking rapidly and staring cross-eyed at his nose.

Sam gave a disbelieving snort as he walked towards Matt…and poked him in the nose again.

 _SQUEAK!_

"Your nose… _squeaks_!?" Sam snickered before bursting into peals of laughter, "Oh! Oh! Oh that's _hilarious_!"

"What?!" Matt blinked as the three other spirits all shared conspiratorial looks.

This…was going to be fun.

* * *

 _Present_

"His nose…squeaks?" Mike started to laugh, covering her mouth to hide her laughter as she started snorting, "You didn't let him get away with that did you?"

"Hehe," Robby snickered, "Just listen,"

* * *

 _July 30, 1987_

Matt started walking around the main party room, trying to figure out where everyone was. He hadn't seen _any_ of them since he got whacked in the face.

 _"_ _I'm supposed to be terrifying,"_ he thought to himself, _"I mean…sorta…but my nose…who in their right mind thought it'd be a great idea to make it…"_

 _SQUEAK_!

Matt's blue eyes flashed open as he saw his little sister standing in front of him, one of her wings pointed out…and poking his nose. Amanda flashed him a bright smile, her violet eyes sparkling mischievously as she gave a light-hearted giggle.

Matt, on the other hand, gave a frustrated snarl and whirled around, storming towards the stage and hopping up on it.

 _"_ _No_ way _they'll be able to get me up here!"_ he thought.

What he didn't know, was that Robby stood to the side, tail flicking back and forth as he cocked his head, his sharp teeth bared in a sly grin.

He gave a wicked laugh as he sprinted forwards, leaping upwards as he reached Matt and tagged him on the nose.

 _SQUEAK!_

Matt froze, blue eyes wide and crossed to stare at his nose before glaring at the curtains of Pirate's Cove as they rustled shut.

"ROBBY!" Matt roared, shadows starting to dance around him.

He moved to one of the aisle ways between the tables, sitting cross-legged and glaring in front of him. Let them try and sneak up on him _now_!

 _SQUEAK!_

Sam's arm retreated quickly from behind Matt's shoulder.

Matt gave a furious shriek as his shadows lashed out and grabbed a certain rabbit by the leg, hoisting him upside down high into the air as the older spirit's fur turned black.

"Ack! Put me down, Fatbear!" Sam yelped as Matt's shadows lifted him higher and higher until the tip of his furry rabbit feet touched the ceiling.

The darkened spirit gave a very scary smile and an even scarier laugh.

"Alri **gh** t th **en,"** Matt growled, waving his hand and releasing the shadow…making Sam fall to the floor with a loud crash.

"Owwww," Sam whined, rubbing his head.

"Ok, EVERYONE IN HERE NOW!" Matt yelled, his shadows still writhing around him.

Robby peeked his head out from behind the curtain while Amanda peered around the corner in the kitchen.

"In. Here. **_Now_** ," Matt ordered, his now snowy gaze burning angrily.

"Care to calm down a bit, buddy?" Robby asked meekly, his ears pinned back as he nervously held the tip of his tail.

Matt's ivory gaze flickered, turning back to blue as the shadows faded from his fur.

"Something you want to say?" Amanda questioned.

Matt's blue eyes narrowed and he poked his nose.

 _SQUEAK!_

"No. More. Touching. My. _Nose_ ," Matt growled, "Got it?"

"Got it," the three spirits nodded, looking not at Matt…but behind him…right as something pale flickered towards Matt's face.

 _SQUEAK!_

Matt whirled around, a shriek about to explode from him…when he saw Jeremy standing behind him, grinning smugly.

"Sorry, buddy, couldn't resist," the Guard snickered.

"RAH!" Matt snarled, storming off and slamming the backstage door behind him.

* * *

 _Present_

Mike was gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face as she laughed and Robby finished the story.

"Oh my God, does it…" she cleared her throat, "Does it still work?"

"Probably," Robby nodded as the others came in.

"She's a lot happier now!" Amanda beamed, setting down a plate for Mike and revealing the pizza that she had been working on, "Maybe she smelled the food…"

"Or heard _us_ performing," Sam retorted.

"Which was it?" Matt asked, coming closer and putting a large paw on Mike's shoulder.

Mike shot Robby a wicked grin and Robby's visible eye widened as her hand shot up to Matt's nose.

 _SQUEAK!_

The other spirits froze, staring at Matt, whose smile had vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

"…Robby, you have five seconds," the bear growled.

* * *

 _October 31, 2015_

A new time, a new place, a new body. Mike sat in the corner, leaning her head against the wall. It had been six years since her life had been taken and yet it _still_ felt like it had only been the previous night. Gold sat next to her, her brighter honey colored gaze closed…she was probably plotting something that would get rid of Scott and bring Spring back. Mike had gotten to meet the other spring suit's true self once. She thought he was sweet…and apparently Emily could see both Spring and Gold just like she and Scott could.

The bells rung and Mike bit her lip, keeping her shrieks to a muffled yell as she and Gold both burst into smoke and went into their shared body. The youngest spirit whimpered as she knocked her head back against the wall, Gold trying to soothe her the best she could.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry, Mike...it only lasts a little while, then you'll be ok,"_** Gold promised, **_"See? Even now, it's going away,"_**

Mike shuddered and closed her eyes again as the pain finally faded. She'd never get used to it…even though it'd been a long time. A harsh scraping of metal on metal caught her attention and her ears flicked forwards towards the sound. It was probably one of the others moving around, trying to find one another. Robby was still in repairs, so Mike didn't know _what_ the owners had done to him. The others though…

Mike shuddered.

The shells were scary before, now they were downright terrifying. So far, they hadn't messed with her, Emily, or Springtrap yet, so it was a blessing of sorts. But seeing Matt, Sam and Amanda turned into horrifying creatures was…

 _SQUEAK!_

Mike's eyes flew open as she saw the twinkle of electric blue far above her.

"Payback!" came Matt's chuckle from above her.

 ** _"_** ** _Great, he's figured out that my nose squeaks,"_** Gold muttered.

 _"_ _You too?"_ Mike internally groaned, " _Now he's not going to leave it alone!"_

Both halves of the golden bear froze, both of them coming to the same conclusion.

 ** _"_** ** _Un_** _les_ _ **s…**_ _"_

The golden spirit's eyes narrowed and she flicked her hand, a shadow rearing up and flashing towards the other bear…

 _SQUEAK!_

"Don't even think about it," Mike warned as Matt rubbed his nose with a clawed hand, watching her, but she was smiling on the inside.

 **I figured since Gold is the original Freddy model, she'd have that little quirk too...and Matt would _so_ not let it go. I don't know what they're going to do with the Fox, Gold, Springtrap and the Marionette for this new game. But based on the pictures on Scott's website, Foxy's probably going to get an upgrade too...I know we know nothing of the gameplay for the fourth game...but until it comes out, just think it's kinda like a mix between the first and third games I guess. I don't know who's gonna be in the game and who's not gonna be in it...but these guys are staying around.**

 **I based a lot of this off of a YouTube video by MurderofCrows called "The Boop". Put it simply: Little kid-sized animatronics having fun teasing the poor widdle bear.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
